¿Y si?
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Las elecciones pueden cambiarnos la vida radicalmente. Taichi se encontró con dos opciones, ¿qué habría pasado en cada una de ellas? [Para Genee]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para _Genee_ por su cumpleaños, _¡felicidades!_

.

.

* * *

 **¿Y si…?**

* * *

.

 _ **Prólogo**_

.

Un día más, de finales de curso, Taichi y Sora salían de clase charlando. O, más bien, él molestándola por alguna razón sin importancia y ella indignándose y riéndose al mismo tiempo. Yamato se unió a ellos en el pasillo, no tardaron también en llegar Mimi y Koushiro. Ya cuando salían del edificio, Taichi se dio un manotazo en la frente.

—¡¿Qué hora es?! —preguntó, de pronto agobiado.

—La misma hora a la que salimos siempre de clase… —dijo Koushiro, acercándole su muñeca para que mirase su reloj.

—Había quedado hace media hora… Ah, no, que soy idiota. Menudo susto.

—Estoy de acuerdo —comentó Yamato, solo haciendo caso al insulto.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sora, extrañada.

—Menos mal que pone la fecha también en tu reloj, Kou. Es que he quedado con Kaede y pensaba por un momento que era hoy, pero es mañana.

—Ella también tendrá clase, ¿cómo ibais a quedar hoy tan pronto? ¡Qué tonto eres! —Taichi se rascó la cabeza tras las palabras de Mimi.

—Ya, ya…

Nadie pareció apreciarlo, pero Sora se quedó seria y dejó más distancia entre su mejor amigo y ella que, como siempre, caminaban uno al lado del otro. Se mordisqueó el interior de la mejilla e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no escuchar la conversación. Obviamente, consiguió lo contrario.

—Kaede, la chica que has visto… ¿cuánto? ¿cuatro veces? —se burló Yamato.

—La primera debería contar por más, nos pasamos el día entero hablando.

—Porque estabais aburridos en ese hotel al que fuisteis con vuestras familias —replicó Mimi, también queriendo molestar—. ¿Hikari también ligó?

—Hikari es muy pequeña para esas cosas —dijo Taichi, aunque no pareció convencido—. Y sí que cuenta, hemos hablado también bastante por mensajes.

—¿La has besado ya?

—Mimi…

—Contesta, no es una pregunta difícil.

—Está claro que no lo ha hecho —le comentó Yamato a Koushiro por lo bajo, aunque lo suficiente alto para que el resto lo escuchase. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, riendo.

—¡Sí que lo he hecho! ¡La besé el primer día!

Ese fue el límite de Sora. Apretó el paso cuando llegaron a la esquina de la calle, para marcharse. Murmuró un "hasta luego" que nadie escuchó, porque Mimi y Yamato estaban ocupados vacilando a Taichi, él indignándose, y Koushiro divirtiéndose con la situación.

Se había alejado ya algunos metros, cuando alguien la alcanzó.

—¡Sora! ¿A dónde vas tan rápido y sin despedirte? —preguntó Taichi, caminando de nuevo a su lado.

—Me he despedido, pero no me habéis hecho caso —respondió ella, arqueando las cejas. Miró por encima del hombro y vio que los otros tres se habían entretenido charlando.

—¿Y a dónde vas?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Es que pensaba que tenía planes esta tarde, pero al final no, así que… ¿quieres jugar al fútbol?

—No me apetece.

—¡Venga! —Taichi usó todo el poder de sus grandes ojos de cachorro para convencerla—. Me prometiste que esta semana jugaríamos.

—Me vendría mejor mañana, pero ya estás ocupado. —Uf, ¿había sonado tan resentida como se sentía? Probablemente sí, porque su amigo se quedó desconcertado—. Vale, iré, deja que vaya a casa a cambiarme.

—Puedes jugar así.

Sora lo miró a los ojos, por primera vez en toda la conversación, porque no sabía de qué manera ofenderse por el comentario: si porque fuera un pervertido que quería verla jugar en falda y así que se le asomara la ropa interior, o porque para él diera igual cómo fuera Sora porque era un colega más.

Tomó aire profundamente. No quería reaccionar como no debía, bastante estaba haciendo el ridículo ya. Solamente negó con la cabeza y se encaminó hacia su casa. Taichi también fue a cambiarse, y a por el balón, y se encontraron en el parque apenas media hora después.

A Sora le sentó bien jugar. Correr, regatear, chutar. Puede que ya no tuviera tanta práctica como antaño, pero su mejor amigo se encargaba de que no la perdiera del todo. Y, de paso, de recordarle una de las razones de que le gustara tanto ese deporte: él.

Taichi con la camiseta sudada, el pelo aún más revuelto y la sonrisa enorme. Taichi destilando seguridad en sí mismo, energía… El estúpido Taichi enamorándola una vez más.

Empezó a jugar peor cuando no pudo dejar de enfocarse en él. Trató de regatear, pero el cuerpo del chico parecía bloquear todos sus movimientos, acompañándolos además con una risita. Sora, frustrada, no controló el balón. Lo pisó sin querer y tropezó contra Taichi. Ambos cayeron al suelo, ella medio recostada sobre él.

Se rieron juntos esa vez. Sus miradas se encontraron en medio de una carcajada, y un beso la interrumpió.

Fueron ambos los que se acercaron, ambos empezaron y continuaron el beso. Pero fue Taichi el que se apartó, se quedó serio y se levantó.

—Sora… yo… estoy empezando algo con Kaede. Esto no está bien. —Ella bajó la cabeza. Pero apretó los puños y volvió a mirarlo.

—¿No sientes nada por mí? —Él entreabrió los labios, sorprendido.

—Pues durante mucho tiempo, sí… Pero ahora, no sé. Ella me gusta también. Y estamos empezando a salir juntos. Soy un cabrón por besar a otra.

Taichi se pasó las manos por la cara y el pelo, enfadado consigo mismo, y Sora intentó no llorar. No le gustaba ser "otra". Se sacudió la ropa, recogió el bolso que había llevado y, de espaldas al chico, habló:

—Es tu elección, Tai. Cuando la sepas, búscame.

Y se marchó. Lo que peor le sentó, lo que hizo que llorara hasta quedarse dormida, fue que Taichi no la detuvo.

 **~ · ~**

Se escuchó un bostezo. Sora intentó aguantarse, pero acabó contagiada, y ambos rieron.

—Vamos a dormir, venga —le dijo Taichi, ayudándola a incorporarse.

Definitivamente su gran barriga de embarazada no ayudaba a su movilidad.

Se prepararon para ir a la cama y un cuarto de hora después ya estaban recostados entre las sábanas. Taichi besó a Sora, dándole las buenas noches, y apagó la luz de la habitación. Pero, por alguna razón, Sora se había desvelado, mientras jugueteaba con el anillo que siempre llevaba, su alianza.

—Taichi —lo llamó. Él emitió un sonidito, dándole a entender que la escuchaba—. ¿Has pensado alguna vez en… qué habría pasado si no me hubieras elegido?

—¿Eh?

—Sí, cuando empezamos, que estabas saliendo con una chica. Si la hubieras elegido a ella…

—¿En qué mundo no te habría escogido? Llevo toda la vida enamorado de ti.

Sora sonrió en la oscuridad de la habitación. Se movió un poco y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su marido. Pero siguió dándole vueltas.

—¿Qué crees que habría pasado? —repitió.

—Amor, ¿a qué viene eso ahora?

—A nada, pero me ha dado curiosidad pensarlo.

—No sé qué habría pasado, porque no pasó.

—Pero imagínatelo.

Por el tono en que habló Sora, estaba claro que no lo iba a dejar pasar. Taichi se estiró para encender la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Se incorporaron un poco, para estar apoyados en las almohadas, sin dejar de abrazarse.

—Está bien —dijo él—, imaginemos.

* * *

.

Esta es una idea vieja, de 2013 o por ahí, cuando empecé en fanfiction. La encontré y pensé que no había una excusa mejor para escribirla que dedicársela a Genee. Es una trama muy juvenil-romántica, no esperéis una gran historia. Tendrá varios capítulos, aún no sé cuántos, pero no demasiados.

Y, ahora sí, ¡feliz cumpleaños, Genee querida! Espero que este prólogo te guste, pronto publicaré más. Y que tengas un día maravilloso con todas y cada una de las letras. Te cantaría cumpleaños feliz, pero sigues sin teléfono, así que imagina que cuando te lo digo en el mensaje privado es cantando.

Un abrazo muy fuerte para Genee y para todo el que me lea :)


End file.
